


The Lament

by Ruis



Category: Sorbian Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A traveler meets Božalość.





	The Lament

She was beautiful, that was the first thing the traveler noticed.  
In her long white dress, she looked as regal as a queen despite her tangled hair. He could not believe his luck when she waved him over and asked him to sit with her for a while.  
She also looked sad. She never smiled at him and her eyes were red, as if she had cried recently. Maybe some flowers would comfort her?  
Only then did he notice they were sitting under an elder bush. He stood up to leave.  
„I will grieve for you“, she called after him.


End file.
